


Snow.

by NoodlesDoodles1



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlesDoodles1/pseuds/NoodlesDoodles1
Summary: Ranboo clenched the freshly annotated map in hand, stumbling forward to explore the region he had travelled to in his other state the night before. He was barely dressed properly, with his tie hanging loosely from his neck and the top button of his shirt looped through the wrong hole, collar half-upturned messily. But he needed to find the fourth book, and fast. God knows what would happen otherwise.He looked up from the map. Squinting his eyes, he made out the shadow of a figure in the distance.His original run turned into a slower walk, anxiety bubbling up in his stomach.Oh god.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> stress-writing lol  
> didn't think i'd post this but i came up with the concept for it ages ago. it's been sat in my drafts for a while so i just thought i'd post it and edit it later if i feel like it. working on some other pieces of writing at the same time a h  
> please drink some water n eat some food, ty for reading!! :))

Ranboo clenched the freshly annotated map in hand, stumbling forward to explore the region he had travelled to in his other state the night before. He was barely dressed properly, with his tie hanging loosely from his neck and the top button of his shirt looped through the wrong hole, collar half-upturned messily. But he needed to find the fourth book, and fast. God knows what would happen otherwise.

He looked up from the map. Squinting his eyes, he made out the shadow of a figure in the distance.

His original run turned into a slower walk, anxiety bubbling up in his stomach.

Oh god.

Each step he took echoed in his ears, walking slowly trying to buy precious time so that he could think of a worthy excuse to justify whatever mess he's caused to whoever he stumbles across here. As long as it was not someone close to him, he would be fine. He would be okay. He would still have Techno and Phil and...

Tubbo.

Ranboo felt his whole body freeze.

In his gloved hands, Tubbo was clutching a book, his tear-stained cheeks red in the blistering cold. A storm surged in the foreground, wind howling in their ears.

"Surely not, Ranboo." Tubbo whispered, shaking his head, "Surely not."

Ranboo opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He felt his throat close in on itself, drying out immediately.

"Dream.” He inhaled shakily, tugging on his fluffy hood, “It says Dream. Tell me it's not true, Ranboo, tell me."

Ranboo swallowed hard. His eyes drifted away from the brunette's, unable to maintain direct eye contact. Guilt pooled in his stomach. He felt violently sick.

"Dream!” Tubbo's sombre voice raised to an angry yell, disgust seeping into his tone, “Do you have any idea what that means? What the hell is wrong with you?”

Ranboo's vision blurred.

“I trusted you, Ranboo, I truly did. I was there for you, and I thought you were there for me.”

Tubbo fell deathly silent. His eyes traced Ranboo's figure pleadingly, “So please, tell me. It's not true. It's not true."

"I'm sorry."

"I forgave you too many times already.” Tubbo mumbled, wiping away a tear.

Ranboo had only just noticed the deep, tired bags under his colourless eyes; his unkept, brunette hair; his slightly muddied coat; the tears streaking down his cheeks. It hurt. It hurt him, more than a sword in the side or the voice ever could.

“You're a traitor, and you know what? You always have been. I tried to deny it. I tried to protect you, I honestly did. I know what you did to my old home, and I forgave you for it. I went against everyone, just for you. Do you know how much I RISKED by doing that?” Tubbo laughed, jabbing a finger at Ranboo, “You took advantage of me. Not just me, but what used to be my nation and my people.”

“Tubbo, please-”

“I should've exiled you when I had the chance. You don't deserve what Tommy did for you.” He hissed bitterly, sadness seeping into his tone,

“You ruined it. All of it.

I thought you were my friend.”

Tubbo dropped the book into the snow and turned on his heels. The sound of the snow crunching beneath his feet rang in Ranboo's ears, bouncing around the cave of his mind continuously. He wanted to scream, to shout, to call after Tubbo and beg him to come back, to fix this whole mess. But he could see the shadowy figure of his once friend fading away as he traversed further and further from the enderman, leaving Ranboo alone with his thoughts. And that was a terrifying notion.

Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, burning his face. He was in agony. Yet, the pain was addictive, reminding him that he was still human.

Dream was right after all.

Dream was right.

“I'm sorry,” He mouthed slowly, lifting his hand up to reach after Tubbo. It was too late. He was too far gone.

Ranboo fell to his knees and scrambled for the book, wiping some snow off of its cover. He flicked open to the first page, watching as something slipped out of it and cascaded to the ground.

It was a photo.

It was of Ranboo and Tubbo in Snowchester, laughing as he demonstrated his silk-touch hands.

His shoulders heaved with a loud sob.

Slipping the photo into his pocket, Ranboo continued through the book, trying to salvage the pages that had not been destroyed with water damage. He flicked through each of the browned pages with a hurried care, eyes tracing every character on each page.

It was a horrid mix of his native language and English, smudged and scribbled desperately in contrast to his typical, neat scrawl. Pages upon pages of writing, pages upon pages of rambles, instructions and plans. He gagged each time he saw Dream's name, desperately repressing the urge to spill his guts out.

Ranboo flicked to the last page.

:)

He choked on the air, unable to breathe, eyes watering as he fell into a coughing fit. He threw the book across the plains, scrambling backwards as he watched it slide across the icy snow. His head ached with pain as a voice began to whisper into his ear.

"Nononononononono-" He breathed, fear and confusion seeping into his tone, "This can't be real, this isn't true. This isn't true. You're asleep, Ranboo. You're dreaming. You're having a horrific nightmare, but you'll wake up, and it'll all be okay. You'll be with Techno, and Phil, but you'll go visit Tubbo and..."

He grabbed his hair and tugged ona strand, exhaling in and out as he tried to calm himself down, using the very same exercise Tubbo had taught him months ago. 

Tubbo.

He betrayed Tubbo. _Again._

Ranboo felt dizzy. His vision clouded as the storm picked up and hissed in his ear again, pushing him to the ground and preventing him from standing up. He wanted to go home. He didn't know where he was. He was lost. He was scared. He was alone. Ranboo felt himself fight to remain conscious, desperately trying to cling on. But it was all futile.

The world turned black.


End file.
